


Don't Talk to Strangers (How She Married The King)

by FallenSurvivor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Also Ontari, Also Ontari's secret twin, Also Roan is Sexy, Because Raven babies are fantastically scary, F/M, Good, I do what i want!, No way!, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, agreed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSurvivor/pseuds/FallenSurvivor
Summary: A year after the mountain, Raven has settled into a life of near agony. However, when a kidnapping brings a (Very Annoying) Azgeda Stranger to her, Raven considers actually being happy for the first time in a long time. (Gasp!)That is until she is six months pregnant and she becomes Queen of the Ice Nation. (Gasp!)And she must then deal with the political figure heads who intend to prevent her ascension to the most powerful nation on Earth. (Gasp! No Way)





	1. What goes around...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little alternate universe.  
> This story picks up a year after the events of the second season, however, the only major change is that the events of season 3 have not happened yet (Those have been changed as well due to a fan requested relationship that I myself am now curious about). I just added time. Also Raven and Wick never happened.
> 
> Warning: 
> 
> Out of Character Characters: Because I do what I want! 
> 
> Ratings may change!

He had shown up with a big bang. And he annoyed the shit out of Raven. That happened later though:

Raven stilled reeled from the damage of a stray bullet and the mountain men’s drill, even after the bitter year. Along with the constant throb of her leg and stiffness of her back, she also scrambled to get Arcadia powered up and protected from the damned grounder raiders that seemed to have taken a interest to Arcadia. And unfortunately an interest in its children.

Only three of the five taken in the year have yet to be recovered, and from what Kane and Abby understood and explained, those stolen were often sold as slaves to the Rock Clan. A part of Raven’s subconscious soul had ached at the thought a viable life lost.

“Miss Raven!” She smiled at the little red haired boy who ran into her work room. She allowed him to hug her while she was vulnerable to her darkest thoughts. His arms snaked around her small waist and tightened there where his small fingers would gently caress the wounds at her spine, namelessly giving her a small drop of comfort. She petted his head with her free hand as her other was wrapped tightly around her cane, she only needed it intermittently, only on hard days. “Can we take som’thin apart today.”

She forced a pained smile with a, “Sure Wilbur, just let me check a problem with one of the fences first.” He accompanies her on the slow walk down there, telling her all about his day, and the games he and the other children had played. While Raven didn’t like most kids, she was perfectly fine with Wilbur who, save for colorful glimpses such as this, was rather mature for his age and only seemed to share her own mechanical interests.

Raven spotted the problem at the southern border of electrical fencing. Some idiot left the electrical panel open and some rain damaged some of the circuits. She radioed Sinclair to have it turned off when he informed her that the damage allowed no juice through it in the first place. They were completely unprotected.

She dropped her bag and got to work, her face practically in the box as she examined the damage with care. She replaced wires and pulled out sockets and a single precious circuit tube. She was going to have the ass of who wasted irreplaceable supplies like this.

“Wilbur,” She called as she straightened her aching back, but her eyes caught on a more terrible scene. With this fence mere feet from the woods and shaded by the tall branches, a shadowy figure had come close, nearly arms-length from Raven. And much closer to Wilbur.

While her own limbs shot out to grasp the boy and drag him back to her, she dropped the radio. However, the thick hands of the raider wretched the boy from her and through the powerless lines of the fence. She followed after them and her vision twisted by pain as she contorted through the wires. Her fingers pressed on the radio, yelling for help. Wilbur cried mercilessly for her, as she stumbled and at one point crawled after the fleeting pair. She finally crumpled against a tree and cried. For Wilbur, for her pain, for every terrible part of this forbidden planet. Fuck Eden!

A loud crack of a branch made her looked up, bleary eyed, at a new face. A stranger with dark hair that had been tied back as rough beginnings of a beard and large nose stood over her His face had been caked in ashen paint, his eyes blotted out with black as night paints.

And scars, ones that bordered his eyes sockets, were contrasted with a bright red color.

“Give him back,” She wheezed, swallowed and found her voice. “Give him back to me you bastard! I’ll find your camp and drop a bomb to rival Hiroshima if you don’t give him back to me!” He only stared at her, face unchanged, however, his eye twitched with she mentioned the ancient Japanese city. He bent down to her, her muscles already locked up from excursion tight impossible more. His firm fingers dug into her arms and dragged her to his chest. Her fingers scrambled against the planes of his body and one went to his hair and tugged at his hair. He sealed his mouth over hers, his lips pried her mouth open and she let out a gasp as she felt a slithering muscle slip in and hotly tangle with her own. She had the presence of mind to bite down, releasing him as soon as he began to retract. He never dropped her though.  
No, instead, he smiled at her with shinning eyes, his teeth red with blood. Suddenly she felt the ground beneath her again as he gently set her down and took off in another direction.

Feet crashed through the foliage brought her cheek reddened and tear stained face to Sinclair and Bellamy. The question was on her mentors lips, but she answered before it could slip by. “They got through the fence while it was down and took him. They took Wilbur.” She mumbled, her throat began to close, her emotions all over the place at the loss of her near apprentice, at the stranger and his kiss forced on her. At the absolute pain radiating through her in every direction. She started to breath heavier to ease the agony, however, as her head became lighter, a small part of her screamed to stop breathing all together.

Ah, what contentment.


	2. Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Stranger returns....sexy (coughs on own saliva) I mean....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I do what I want!

Her head beat terrible as she awoke to the ceiling of her living quarters. It was right off her work space and bigger than most of the compartments allotted these days. Bare to the bones save a bed and small table for her brace, where it rested now. However her first thought had been the surprising absence of pain to her spine. However, soft whispers across the room drew her attention to Octavia and Lincoln who sat curled around each other on the floor.

  
She fisted her hands in the thin bedding of her cot to drag herself up and her soft grunt alerted the two lovers. The warriors jumped up and aggravated her with helping hands. Well, Octavia aggravated her as she pulled Raven up properly so her spine was painlessly straight. Lincoln got the memo and merely passed her the modified brace. “Wilbur?” was all that passed Raven's lips her eyes searching their faces against residual glow of her work space lights. She had lost Finn, full use of her leg, now she couldn’t loose this boy. 

  
Octavia looked away as Lincoln in his deeper voice informed her, “Still looking. You passed out a day and a half ago after the attack. Abby said you’d be fine, to sleep it off.” She let her spine relax and slump with the sudden exhaustion that had hit her. Fear was an atrocious thing that lead her down terrible roads before. She only wondered what this darkness would bring her.

Where she could blame Finn's death on Clarke, and has in the past, she would solely bear the weight of this life on her already broken body. She took a single shaky breath, to speak, to cry, but before any of them could make a sound, a body hit the door way. Monty clutched the frame panting as his eyes back and forth. “There-a man-“ He waved frantically at the exit before blurting, “WILBUR’S BACK!” Raven wrapped her hands around a surprised Octavia’s wrists and dragged herself up to limp after Monty. Her work space was blessedly close to the Northern Gate where nearly all of Arcadia gathered around. She flung her body forward, graceless as she battered through bodies and passed flailing arms.

  
A long black face stopped her in her tracks, the large nostrils snorted and ears flicked around as Raven's eyes popped up to the riders. Familiar red curls bounced as the boy looked around and Raven leaned against the horse, her chest bruised by some buckle or another, to drag the boy off and into her arms. Her back screamed from the added weight until his feet hit the ground. Raven didn’t care and just held him tight while he sagged against her. Her eyes flicked Wilbur’s rescuer, intent on thanking the person in any way. However, she instead found the light blue eyes of a very familiar, smirking, face.

  
“You!” She spouted incredulously. It was the man from the forest, the one who had assaulted her mouth, who she had threatened. His eyes were upturned in amusement when he grimaced suddenly and leaned forward. His hand caressed his side and she followed the movement to see bright red blood oozing from the wound. Kane, Lincoln and Abby flanked Raven and reached for the man before she could call for help.  
While Wilbur stayed against Raven’s side, the stranger was carried almost reverently to the medical wing. In all the excitement, Raven found her body drained of any energy she had recuperated over her long sleep. She didn't have to mention this as Octavia already began to heard her and the rescued boy back to her work room All along the way, Wilbur told them  both about the whole kidnapping experience. He admirably told of the heroic stranger too.

.

.

.

  
It took her two days to go to the infirmary and visit the stranger. The mysterious man had been put up in a cot at the back of the room, a privacy current separated him respectfully from the rest of the institution. He had been, "Resting lazily." there as Abby had told her at one point, before subtly addeing that she should meet him. So Raven quietly slipped into his space to speak with him. She was surprised to find something incredibly furry at the foot of his bed and laying alongside his leg. Raven decided against going near the thing and sat on the other side of the man, opposite the sleeping monster.

  
He waited quietly for her to speak, surely for her thanks. Which she did give.

  
“I wanted to thank you. For Wilbur and bringing him home safe. That means a lot to me.” Raven felt her cheeks grow hot as the man only smirked at her. She needed to slap him. maybe his ass. Or that beautiful jaw.

Raven cleared her throat with a terrible and hopefully unattractive sound as she looked away from his heat inspiring face. and she meant to leave right at that moment, but his grunt had been the only thing to pull her eyes to his face as he reached awkwardly towards the bed side table. She sat forward to help and planted one hand on his shoulder by accident (Hah!). She stretched over him and grabbed the object from the table. With her arm weighed down by a trinket filled bottle she retracted her whole body slowly, but she looked down at him.

Her mistake.

His arms wrapped around her waist, dragged her nearly painlessly over his body and onto the bed where his mouth attacked her own.

Again.

  
Her body pressed atop his own Adonis figure. Her finger tips dug into his muscles, and a part of her reveled at the feeling, as his tongue invaded her mouth.

Again.

She felt the slick muscle wiggle against the top of her mouth before diving against her own tongue where she bit at it.

Again.

But this time, without the stress of a kidnapping, the feelings elicited by twisting pink part of him shot heat straight to her core. The feeling momentarily overtook the low level pain in her lower back. One of his hands dropped from her mid back to trace her spine and stopped over the grievous wounds. She jerked back, only for him to grab the back of her head with one hand and dragged her back. She was able to mumble a quick, “Now hang on,” before their lips crashed together and she was shifted to a much more comfortable position. He never stopped kissing her when he did this. (A+)

  
“Oka-Woah!” Abby had wretched back the curtain that popped the bubble this stranger had lulled Raven into. (A small part of Raven howled for her to stay and find out what else he would do to her.) Even the furry monster had lifted it’s head and stared at Abby as well.

  
“Ah, I was just, um.” Raven extracted herself from him, his body suddenly slack as he turned his glaring attention to the doctor. He whispered something that Raven was sure was a curse.

  
“Is that how you thank everyone?” Abby asked as the mechanic passed by, red faced and ready to hide from the world for the rest of her life. Before Raven could get far however, the stranger called out in his grounder language and held the bottle out to her. She approached him, this time with more caution, before she took the gift and examined the item through the glass. Gears, and screws. Wires of all colors, some little intact bolts and circuit connections. Things she could use. Raven excitedly showed this to Abby while as she quickly examined the Stranger's healing wound.

  
“Well, I could leave if you would like to thank him again.” She added after Raven seemed to run out of steam when it came to the gift. Raven bit out a quick thanks and limped quickly out. At the doorway a loud.

"Roan." Was called. Raven looked back to the prone man to watch him say again, his hand pointing at his (fantastic) chest, "Roan."

"Thank you, Roan." With that, she left. Raven needed to get to her work space quickly and take stock.

 

-Preview for next chapter- (Coming on Friday)

It was three days later when they first had sex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy, but not to graphic. Timeline is moving very fast, because of what I have planned. thanks
> 
> I may write a graphic scene and post it as a separate companion piece for those of you who want it, and those of you who don't want to see it in the main story line. Just for some discretion.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Warning: No editing done, I do what I want!

A week had passed before Roan left his bed and prowled around camp with his furry beast on his heels. Raven had found Wilbur watching the man as he helped at the wood workers store. The owner was an older man by the name of Jacobo who sold goods as a trading outpost, but also tried his Ark aged hands at wood crafting. He boisterously laughed at Roan as the leg of a table held fast in it’s new socket. “He makes things,” Wilbur told Raven, “Just like you.”

Monty had theorized the stranger to be a carpenter as he worked closely with the old tradesman and boarded there at night. Roan had even set one of the smaller tables he made in her room, along with several thick and soft pelts. Kane had confided in the mechanic that he wanted to welcome Roan into Arcadia as a trade worker. After all, not many Arkers could comprehend using nature based products or how to cultivate them. She agreed whole heartedly. "For the settlement," she had insisted.

Roan had found her, later that particular day in the market where she talked softly to Harper. The fallen deer lay across his shoulders was dropped and Roan grabbed Raven firmly around the waist and dragged her body to his. “Now, hang on-“ His mouth descended on her and she felt her hands crest his shoulders, one slid up his scratchy neck and brushed against his war painted check. Really she should be frightened of the white, black and red paints, but the face who wore them was always smirking at her. Or kissing her.

One of his hands slid up her spine and supported her shoulders as he leaned her back to press at her mouth and they changed angles. He pulled from her lips only for a moment to mumble something to her. It sounded like, “Azplana.” Raven wanted to slap him as she was sure he was talking about a certain body part of hers. However, he righted her, pecked her lips again, then grabbed his deer and continued on as if nothing had happened. The mechanic huffed incredulously because, _How do you do that in public and act as if nothing happened?_

She turned towards Harper, the blonde stood red faced and wide eyed. “Please,” the cadet started, “For as many times as you have walked in on me and Monty, Please, I beg of you, jump on that man.” Raven rolled her eyes so hard she really should have received brain damage from it, “Climb him, ride him, crawl under him. I don’t care, but please, don’t let that pass you by.”

“Jesus, Harper.” Raven snapped her friend’s should with the back of her hand. “I am perfectly happ-“

“No, your not,” the blonde cut off, “And I want to see you happy, even if you just have sex with the guy. Please be happy for once, in a really long time.” Suddenly the blonde pouted, “Do it for me and all the cock blocking you’ve done.”

“Alright! Shut up!” Raven grabbed her little basket of food and steadied it against her hip, cane in the other hand as she headed back to her work room. On the way, the basket was taken from her and she was ready to bite off Roan’s head, but came face to face with curly red hair.

“Goin' back to work Miss Raven?” The little smile that greeted her was missing a tooth. She smiled bigger as he said, “Tooth fairy came last night.” She let out a raspy laugh.

“But you had convinced me that she didn’t exist.” She reminded him, his cheeks flushed before he started to reach into his pocket with a free hand.

“I know, but look what she got me.” Raven gaped as he unveiled a sheathed dagger, it's blade as long as his index finger.

“Wilbur, for craps- get rid of that!” The boy pouted and stopped suddenly. She of course had to hobble to a stop and take in the youth.

“No, I need it in case the raiders come back.” Raven felt her hackles raise and let out a long sigh. She was in no mood to challenge the stubborn boy. It’s why she liked him.

“Then have Octavia teach you how to use it.” She started for her workshop again, him on her heels. As she entered, a furry creature greeted her and the boy, but where Wilbur laughed, she squealed. Roan’s beast simply licked at the material over her good knee. The man in question stepped from her room shirtless, a smirk on his face and glittering eyes. Damn he would be great to ri-

“Hiya Mister Roan!” Wilbur set the food basket down and full body hugged the animal. It was so massive that his thin arms disappeared in the heavy fur and he barely had to bend his knees to get a good hug.

“Heya,” Roan smiled, but his eyes flicked up to Raven, and her fingers itched to work on something, anything to cease this tension between them. She let her gaze fall to her work table, but first she needed to put away some of her foods. As she hobbled around Roan, he stood stock still, like he was waiting.

And he was. In her room, several candles were lit, and a steaming bowl sat on the table. A call from Wilbur told her that the boy had left her alone with this man and his beast. The animal didn’t come into the room as his master followed her in. Her heart race, and she felt like her chest was in a rubber band like vice. Her whole body was wormed by nerves and her clenched fingers shook as he she turned and faced him. He stood very close, her shoulder had brushed his impressive chest as she turned.

“Gon yu.” His voice grated out, and swallowed heavily.

“If were going to do,” She started with shivering heart, “what I think were going to do, that dog better not come in here.” He tugged the basket away and set it off to the side, he barked out and the animal trotted off. His hands were on her shoulder, and she rolled her head back for a kiss, this time asked for. He pressed his forehead to her own and breathed deeply. His nimble fingers ripped her shirt off her, his eye wide as they admired her bra clad upper body.

A small (big) part of her became aware of his own lusts that rubbed against her stomach as he pulled her closer and tighter against him. She could just reach down and-He twirled her around and guided her onto her bed, on her stomach. “Now, hang on-“ she began almost tempted to push herself up but he had also unclasped her  bra (Nimble Fingers!). Then his fingers dug into her shoulder, the one she had hurt the other day, and started circular motions.

“Oh, Okay.” She huffed as he got to work and a few minutes later, when near scalding stones were placed up her spine, she breathed out slowly as the muscles relaxed. His hands traveled down further, worked every kink out of her leg and hip and lower back. And as she lay there on the cusp of sleep, breathing deep and slow, she felt his scratchy face press against hers for a moment, his lips dry and warm.

The next night, before he messaged her down, he fed her deer meet that was to die for. Like, she actually considered falling to Earth again just for this meal. And again the next.

It seemed odd to Raven, while she had a sense of deep satisfaction with him, he barely spoke two or three words to her, and she felt like she talked jibberish to him. Surely this would never work if they could not understand each other.

.

.

.

It was three days after that when they first had sex.

Raven sat in her work space, tinkering with a camera she intended to attach to Lincoln’s pet sparrows and take pictures of the landscape. A shadow fell over her, completely silent and hair raising on the back of her neck. Most people announced themselves before entering her domain. She turned only to have her face cupped and lips attacked by a familiar scratchy beard. When he released her, Raven took stock of him, outfitted in his armor once more, beast trailing behind him. War paint caked on. He began speaking his dialect, waved a hand before a sharp whistle sent the beast to the door where it sat, back to them. She felt hands on her waist, was pulled back to him and devoured by his mouth. Her lips, checks, jaw, neck. He was investigating and she wanted him to examine every part of her.

She told herself she needed the release while he laid her out on her cot and rather gently pulled off the last of her clothes before he dove in after her. (She found his paint smeared all over her, the red all around her breasts, and white on her thighs.)

She had never actually screamed in passion before, never could really comprehend it...until this man took her. It was his name that she had cried out, and left her fuzz brained after. And in that quiet, he took a deep breath and said, “That beast is my dog, and her name is Rocko.” Raven let her mouth drop open.

“But I thought you couldn’t speak English!” He kissed her hands and propped himself up to look her in the eye.

“Azplaina, I didn’t need to speak English. It is why I love you.” She felt her checks go pink and shudder.

"Now, hang on, love's a strong word-" he rolled over her and claimed her mouth with his. (Later, she found war paint smeared across her face and neck as well.)

 

 

Preview for next chapter (Coming Monday):

The next morning Raven had Abby take out her pregnancy chip


	4. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens....  
> Also my bad, this was to be posted on Monday, the third of April because of spring break! I should have dated it properly. 
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> All mistakes are mine, because I do what I want!

Chapter 4

It was his movement that woke her up.

After spending several hours getting acquainted, Raven had allowed her body to grow heavy and sink into Roan’s warm, hard chest. There, she fell asleep, in a comforting cottony place where she dreamed of nothing but the freedom of space. She felt weightless, painless, and she soared in the arms of this man, even in her sleep, she was aware of him. Not in a wondering way though. She knew he would come for her, or vic versa, but she had no worry that he would be there when she called.

Raven lifted her eye lids to find Roan above her, and unfortunately fully clothed. She bemoaned herself internally at this but watched him kiss her forehead and tuck the blanket over her a little more. “I must go to the capitol this morning. Rocko is staying here though.” He kissed her forehead again and then her lips. She didn’t have to expend much energy to cup his scraggly jaw and dig her fingers in there. Raven encouraged him to play, the way they did last night. She relaxed her mouth under him and enjoyed how he took the bait. Raven pressed the tip of her tongue to his hairy upper lip and eased inside and he slowly began to crawl into bed, over top her. Before he could throw a leg over her, before he could pin her and ravish her the way they both hoped, a shout outside startled her.

“That is my friend. He will accompany me to the capitol.” Roan kissed Raven quick and hard and brought himself to his feet. He rested his hands on his hips and she felt warm laid out under his gaze, “I will be back with you woman, Sooner than you think.” He strode out of the room and stopped in the door to look back at her. He said something, in his language, then whirled out quickly.

“Now hang on-“ Raven had begun to sit up, but he had already left. Raven let out a long sigh before the beast climbed heavily onto the bed and laid on her legs.

.

.

.

Rocko had stayed by her side during his entire absence, and Raven found it refreshing to talk to her as she put together or apart technology. Well, that is when Wilbur wasn’t distracting it with a stick or a ball. And at night, her feet were warmed by the heavy fur, except on one occasion when Rocko decided that she would very much like her head on the pillow as well.

Still Raven continued her work. She had watched in worry as a new radio tower went up, fiddled in the silence with any little project, and hummed as she slogged through the heating problems for the new living quarters. Rocko often close by.

And when a week passed, Raven round herself sitting on a small wood chair that Roan had built, restlessly with a small motor molded slowly within her strong hands. She had a thought that little drones, fist sized, would be advantageous to small cramped quarters. Specifically the bunkers they have been finding filled with rogue grounders, bears, and other nasty creepers (Miller found one bunker full of spiders!)

But the aching stress in her chest that settled against her lungs and kept her breathless, would not go away. In began small at the first week mark of Roan’s absence and she nurtured it since. In fact it got worse every time she glanced up and saw no roguish man striding through the gate to her. She didn’t know how and when he’d come back, if at all, but she became twisted with concern as that particular day grew darker.

The furry head piqued and Raven followed it’s sight excitedly, only to land instead on the blonde haired Harper. She girl smiled widely at Raven as she approached and Raven leaned forward to hug her friend.

“I see you have become the waiting old lady.” Harper chirped and earned a swat from the mechanic.

“I’ll set my dog on you.” She warned, but the glowing woman smiled and shook her head in mischief.

“No you won’t. You would never do that to your godchild’s mother.”

The dog jerked at the speed of which Raven threw herself at Harper, one hand dropping to pat Harper’s stomach. Whispered and giddy laughs were exchanged between the two and Raven’s face hurt from how wide she smiled, her face agonizingly split in happiness.

Harper stepped away for a moment to stare down the mechanic with her hands on her hips, “And you had better supply a kid soon too! Octavia and I decided we need to have our kids at the same time.”

“Octavia Too!” The ecstasy of children spiked through the settlement. There had only been twelve babies born since their arrival on the ground, Abby’s included. Octavia herself already exclaimed her want for child and Lincoln had sheepishly promise one to her with a red face far too many times.

“About time he delivered,” Raven growled as Harper giggled, but not at Raven, at something behind her. Raven threw her head over her shoulder and became reintroduced to a fuzzier beard and smirking eyes.

“Damn it Roan!” She sniped as the dog stood huffing and puffing at their waists. One of his large hands slung around her as the other patted Rocko’s head. “Can you just….not.” Raven waved around them. “I don’t like getting snuck up on.” He kissed her nose in response. His great big horse stood yards away, still hooked up to a carriage where another figure jumped out of.

 “I didn’t know this happened.” A familiar voice said. Blonde hair danced wildly in the rare gusts of wind that rushed through the area. Raven hobbled to her friend and hugged her.

After Clarke and Bellamy pulled the lever, Lexa, a nightblood who mutinied against the Heda, led a small fighting force into the mountain to help. While it didn’t physically help, the loyalty between Lexa and the two delinquent leaders was solidified. Those actions also helped carry the treaty between the two peoples.  

In the time since, the last commander was mysteriously poisoned and Lexa took the Spirit after a rather bloody conclave. Now Clarke and Bellamy regularly make trips between Polis and Arkadia as Ambassadors. However, this was one of the longest trips one of them had ever gone on at two full months.

“I missed you so much.” Raven mumbled into her hair, chin on her shoulder and hugging her tighter with each passing second. Clarke mumbled a, “missed you too.” Before muscles arms wrapped around them both. At first Raven humorously thought it was Roan, however Bellamy’s voice rumbled out a,

“I don’t think she will let you go anytime soon.” Raven slid out from between the two not so secret lovers and closed in on Roan. Her fingers caressed his bicep as she guided him to a small compartment in the main corridor of the settlement and away from the two delinquents before clothes were shed.

“I promised Abby I’d help her today.” Raven told him as followed diligently. Abby needed to prepare her medical kit on days that Kane was in meetings or training the guard. This left her overwhelmed as she was left with their young daughter Liza, as Clarke had named her.

“I wanted to name her Megatron, but mom didn’t like it.” Clarke had quipped when she stared down at her newborn sister. However, Clarke did take to calling the blond baby, Bumble Bee. That had been just before Clarke left on her trip to Polis. Now the two and a half month old had become more active and observant of the world.

Raven knocked on the door and Abby answered it with a wide-eyed baby on her hip. Raven smiled at the woman who dragged Raven into her family and the baby who she proudly claimed as her “sister” as well. Raven’s fingers itched to hold the baby and run her fingers across the newborn’s soft skin. Her nimble fingers would slowed and enjoyed those moments.

Raven waited as Abby patiently strapped the baby to her chest and let the Mechanic hobble away, cane in one hand, the other comfortingly on the baby’s bottom, carrier vest taking her weight. A diaper bag was passed to Roan, who followed quietly.

Raven’s shadow of a giant followed her all the way back to her chair, outside her workshop where she sat all day. The baby gurgled and Raven pulled Bee out to let her look around on the mechanic’s lap.

Raven let her dark eyes flick up to Roan only for him to stare her down hungrily. “What?”

“Will you act like this with our babies?” He asked with such certainty, it was as if she had already conceived.

“Well, if I have babies, then yes.” She stated matter a factly although her cheeks burned as she thought about what Harper had said. Maybe in the future.

Bumble Bee started making noises as she was bounced on Raven’s good leg and Rocko tested the baby’s knee with the tip of her tongue which prompted a delighted squeal from the child. Raven froze suddenly to glare at Roan.

“What do you mean ‘Babies’? Like,” She swallowed, “More than one?” He nodded with a small smile at the exact moment that the baby was kidnapped from her….by Clarke and Bellamy. The pair had finally disengaged enough to approach the trio.

Bumble Bee stared widely at Clarke as she giggled and smiled. Raven felt content to let them take the material of the carrier and bag from her, and watched the two walk off with Bee. Roan appeared in front of her, his hands held out and she took them. He tugged Raven hard into his chest and pressed his lips to her ear. “We need to get to your bed. I want a Baby.” He lifted her into his arms, painlessly.

“Now, hang on-” She cried, though she smiled wide as the dog followed them.

Now it took vigil at the door to her workshop while Raven was deliciously ravished by the man. She didn’t even know that being contorted this way would feel so _damn good!_

.

.

.

He moved it with her within a week. The carriage he and Clarke had returned with held items that now decorated her compartment. Furs on the bed and at its foot where she steps out of bed. A table that unfolded before her eyes, (She still didn’t know where he got the chairs) A bookcase he had built only a few days ago was heavy with books and weapons on lower shelves. The middle one held what Raven could only accept as trinkets. A shell, feathers, broken, but shiny jewelry. A bone dagger.

Another fur was in the corner across from the bed, an area for his dog, but the animal still preferred to climb into the tiny bed and lay over their feet.  He promised her he would make her a bigger bed, which he finally gifted to her after four month of living together. He had cut beautiful patterns of gears, practically spinning together, into the wood of the posts. She loved it.

While Roan made sure they rarely spent time apart, half her workspace taken over by his tools and work, thye fell into a peaceful patterns. Sometimes they didn’t say a word to each other the entire day, working on their respective pieces, but Raven was always aware of him. And when he wasn’t there, she was acutely aware of that as well, with more displeasure.

Roan showed her the uncut logs he intended to use for a, “House for our farm. Big enough for all our babies.” Raven had rolled her eyes at him when he said this while he held Bee. She found him rather attractive with a small scar-less and pale baby in his arms, cradled with care. However, before he could get under way with the project, a rider from Polis drew Bellamy, Clarke, and Roan away the very next day.

Roan had kissed her deeply, and mounted his own horse. “Will you marry me?” Raven rested her hands on his thigh, leaning against the horse with an open mouth.

“Now, hang on,” She let her eyes close for a moment then looked back to him, “Only if you come back. Alive.” He smiled wide and rode away last, turning to look at her until he and the others were out of sight. A second trimester Harper held her as Monty invited her and the Beast to their home for the night, where Lincoln and Octavia joined them for dinner. Raven watched with some jealousy, and relief, as the two women softly spoke to each other, rubbing their own and each other’s stomach. The men were off in the corner, talking low as well, but Raven sat content to observe.

She wondered, aloud, what pregnancy felt like.

“Horrible at first.” Octavia helpfully supplied although Harper smiled knowingly.

“But, then you get past the firs hump, and it’s a wonder.” She patted her bump, her thin lips up turned in a way that Raven had never seen her before. She imagined that the world’s most content cat smiled this way, “You feel them all the time, are aware of them. And it still astounds me that this started from nothing.” She smiled wider and for a moment Raven swore she saw a halo of light slip out, “Monty and me, we made this. And it feels like a ball of sunlight that can’t wait to get out.” Raven looked to Monty as Harper was preoccupied, and found the man with a gentle look on his face, staring at the woman who would be his wife only a few short months after the birth of their child.

“Damn it, Harper!’ Octavia sniffed loudly, her face tilted up as she wiped under her eyes. A small cloth appeared floating over her shoulder and she took it from Lincoln who also kissed her hair.

The next morning Raven had Abby take out her pregnancy chip.

.

.

.

A few days later, Raven found herself in the market with Wilbur when he swept in, patting Rocko’s head before he grabbed her. Roan kissed Raven the way he always kisses her, hungry and new, but experienced, and exciting. He bent her back slowly and Harper wolf whistled as many men cheered. Raven flipped them off without pulling from Roan. When he set her back properly, she saw that Wilbur was pink faced, but smiling wide. “When ya geddin married?” Roan laughed at the boy while Raven leaned into the man to hid her face. She hadn’t doen something like that since she was with Finn.

A small thought whisked by her. The thought of her first love didn’t hurt anymore. She let out an extra smile, elated to get on with her life, and happy to have experienced the boy even if he did stay with her fleetingly.

“Soon boy.” Roan pulled Raven from her musings and her mouth dropped open.

“When would we be getting married!” She asked, but he just kissed her hands (He called them Badas, which she learned meant wonderful) and looked her in the eye.

“Now, well, when the cleric gets here.” She felt her checks go pink, and shudder. It had been less than a year since she met him, and a swollen part of her agreed whole heartedly with the marriage, another grew cold at the realization that she could suffer the heart break she has already undergone.  “Three more days I think.” He said then his light eyes smirked at her, “So we have until then to get our bonding ceremony together.”

Raven smiled wide as Harper squealed, pointing and yelling, “Their Engaged!”

 

Preview for next Chapter (Coming on Friday 4/7):

A group of mounted grounders entered the settlement, their war paints similar to Roan’s. Ashen with black paint and red painted scars. Many of the Carpenters and Roan raised hammers and other tools in defensive positions, some notably flanked Roan who stood protectively in front of Raven. The horses stopped thirty some yards away and yelled out to Roan in his Azgeda language. She wished at that moment that she had paid more attention to her husband and learned it so she could follow the events that were to come.

In short sentences, they spoke before Roan waved his arm and barked at them. The riders turned and left while Roan dropped the hammer and whirled back to Raven. His long strides carried him to her in seconds before he got to the bench where he dropped to his knees before her and took her hands. "My mother requests my new wife and I meet her in Polis." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Next Chapter:
> 
> The Mother-in-Law comes to visit! Isn't that fun everyone!  
> Also Clarke, Bellamy, and Lexa's relationship is explored....also WELLS!?!?


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alot happened. 
> 
> Babies...and Queen...some kissing. Wells.  
> Ya know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit the last part of chapter, because I was the dumb ass that suddenly decided to add it.  
> Speeds along in timeline, but this is about to slow down real hard  
> Enjoy

Roan did a lot more hunting.

So much it was nearly an understatement to say such a thing. But he constantly brought Harper the soft rabbit furs, white and very light brown, to be added to Raven’s wedding robe. Yes, robe!

At first she merely let her eyes dance wickedly of her engaged as he told the specifics to Harper and Octavia, both heading into their third trimesters. “She should wear a robe of my people to signify that she will provide me an azgeda heir.” After the full explanation of how the first wives of Azgeda had provided themselves only in robes upon their wedding nights, Harper had to stumble away to a corner with her lover and share the details of such traditions (and do other things).

Raven left her friends with the robe as she focused on plans to extend the elextrical grid so that Arkadia could expand again while Roan went hunting. Again.

(Later she found out that he was merely waiting at a pass for the Cleric)

And the man did arrive quickly, thankfully as Raven began to get her first sweats about the whole thing. Their ceremony was small one, and an odd mixture of their beleifs.

                When Raven had explained Ark traditions to her to-be-man, he shook his head at the whole thing. “We will not have full Azgeda wedding though.” She had been adamant that they say vows before a small tree, one to mimic the sacred tree from the Ark, and to be officiated by the Ice Cleric. Lincoln ruefully agreed to be the second of Roan.

“Another husband if you will.” He had grouched and after prodding from both Octavia and the Mechanic he then explained, “If something happens to Roan, I take you an your children under my protection. However, under Azgeda law, that makes you my wife too and subservient to Octavia.” He rubbed his head, “It would be accepted that I could, but would never, take you to my bed as well as Octavia’s bed partner. And it would be entirely accepted that your children, before or after residing with me, are mine as well.” Both Sky girls looked alarmed, Octavia resting her hand on her stomach with a rueful frown.

“But I know you Lincoln,” She cocked her head to the side, “You’re too afraid of me to try something like that.” The sweet little grin only for his wife plastered onto his face and Raven oddly felt like she was intruding on the intimate moment.

Raven kicked Roan out of bed that night after carefully explaining that, “Sky women are not required to have a man, not remarry, after the death of their partner.”

She kept the dog in his spot until the next morning when he brought her the Robe and a meal of deer meat. She forgave him before they set off for their bonding ceremony.

And at this time, Raven found out that Octavia was actually a loud crier while Raven walked past her and Lincoln. She was on the Arm of Abby who carefully handed her over to Roan, and Harper helped Raven lay the fur lined Robe over her shoulders before she could leave the alter once the Cleric finished his short ritual.

Wilbur was on the floor with Rocko. His fingers dug into her fur as the friends conversed softly. This was Raven;s first day off in a long time, and by lunch she was married. (She really wanted to through this in Clarke’s face for all her wife jokes, but both Bellamy and Clarke had been called to Lexa with a great deal of urgency over an, “ugly matter with the far North.” As the messenger had put it.)

Raven had her mind and body elsewhere for the rest of the day though.

She was pregnant within the month, by Abby’s calculations.

She had felt the first stirrings of illness, not vomiting, but intense nausea that limited her food intake to rather bland foods. She even refused Deer meet unless it was smoked to a jerky that she would slowly chew on. When she finally retreated to Abby while Roan planned and sketched out yet another cabin, she wearily laid down for an ultra sound and nearly fell asleep. Then a tiny, fast heart beat aggressively from the machine.

“That’s a heart beat.” She tapped the screen, “It means your baby is just around six or seven weeks old. Very close to when your chip came out.” Raven nodded quietly at Abby, eyes glued to the screen.

On the Ark, Raven always expected to marry Finn and produce a child. However, in the back of her mind she always knew the child would be for Finn. She would imagine a baby with blue eyes, dark hair, and pale skin in his father’s arms, rocked gently while Finn told him little stories about the ground. He was the gentle one, hopeful that they would return to an Eden. In none of those day dreams did she hold the baby, or breast feed it. She couldn’t imagine it as a part of here, yet she could imagine a baby for Finn.

All those fore thoughts and wishes and dreams were sucked away by his death.

Now, Raven considered what her child would have to go through. It would have an adoring father who would teach it of the world and all the dangers in and out of the shadows. Her baby would have a dog that would most likely follow it and protect it. But her baby could die too, just like Finn Died. And yes, she could probably deeply love this child.

Life had a funny way of staying balanced on a Razors edge and Raven didn’t know if she could subject a child to fall on either side.

Abby had left her to her musings, only cleaned Raven’s stomach of the jelly before the girl slowly walked out of the medical bay all the way back to her workshop, and home.

Their own Cabin would be complete in only a weeks time. And she could see it from the path she took. It sat on the inside of the Fence and was one room, only separated by curtains. Save for a bathroom area that she installed with the help of Monty. Roan had already started making furnishing pieces for them, and the beautiful bed within their compartment was going to be moved in today.

Her thoughts turned her husband as she crept into their workshop. HE turned to her and gave her a smile from beneath his scruff. His beard had grown thicker, and softer, and he would regularly brush his face against her skin, anypart he could get to. Half the time it annoyed her, and she would swat at him as he laughed. The other half she would drag him closer for a little interlude in the work day.

_Would the baby like your beard?_

She had thought, but had wondered aloud to him, in reality. Then, “I’m pregnant.”

His brows merely rose, his blue eyes upturned as his smile got wider, nearly face splittingly so. She watched him drop his tools with a clatter that had Rocko jerking awake with a small ‘ruff!’ before she was caught up in her husband’s arms. (She really liked calling him that!)

They didn’t get anymore work done for the rest of the day, but Raven was perfectly fine with that as she rested heavily against Roan’s side, one of his great palms protectively laid over her lower stomach.

And things were, surprisingly calm for a long time. Until Harper went into labor. She was due before Octavia, but the secret child ended up giving birth a week before Harper with no complications. Raven was actually hopeful that her own labor would be just as easy. Octavia had contractions in the Early morning and sent a rider for Polis to retrieve her brother, Raven would be leaving in the month to set up a radio tower there, however she and Harper sat on either side of Octavia while they helped her through her contractions. She silently whimpered through these, refusing to make more than whispered curses.

It was disconcerting to Raven as Abby assured Octavia that she could cry or scream if she wanted.

Then, after only two hours, Abby had checked if she was dilated enough and ripped the covers off Octavia with a, “You’re crowning!” from there, Octavia had a small, but completely healthy baby boy in her arms within ten minutes. Bellamy named him when he finally arrived. Little Orion Blake. (Octavia had called with a smile, “Oh, you nerd!”)

When Harper went into Labor, with Raven and Monty by her side as Octavia was still recovering with her baby, It was twelve stressful hours of small to strong to weak contractions that left her in a semi trance like sleep while she battled through the pain. Finally, Abby stepped in and asked to perform a caesarian section. And Raven sat carefully next to Monty as he held his daughter, a bottle feeding her as they both waited for Harper to wake up. When she did, her daze was heavy, but she smiled weakly at Monty and cried when he gave her their little daughter, Maribulle.

While everything turned out okay, and Raven enjoyed holding her godchild, she also slowly accepted the idea of a tiny baby on her chest, reliant on her and learning from her.

So of course, Raven was freaking out by the time she was four months along after witnessing those, and wanted to refuse the trip to Polis that was coming in a week. She angrily cussed at herself that the radio tower should have been done before she tried to get pregnant.

Raven had begun to hate the pregnancy, but not the child within that kicked her in the early morning and comforted her when her work went amok. She liked that part.

Having to get larger pants was another thing entirely. She spent her afternoon one day on a little bench that Roan had built for her (as the settlements official carpenter) and watched him, Thelonious Jaha and a once trouble man named Charles Pike amongst others, cut and build a series of different tables, this was his class here. The trio of men had become fast friends as they helped Abby and Kane run Arcadia during the worst days at the beginning.

Jaha had gone on a long journey to find himself with only Murphy as a companion. They ended up returning with Jaha a little wiser and more at peace, while Murphy had found himself, “A partner in crime!” that he claims he didn’t fall head over heels in love with. He was not a convincing liar. Either way, their settlement grew by one, and Jaha helped bring peace to the people as he returned to both engineering, tag teaming with Raven on many projects, and helped construct cabins. He often had dinner with Raven and Roan and Wilbur as the boy assisted both Raven and Jaha to complete his learning.

Pike was a different story. He tried to lead a smear campaign against the grounders until a fire broke out on the ark and neighboring villages raced to the Sky settlement to help rescue and recovery. Since, the man seemed conflicted and sought solace in Jaha’s meditations and teachings. He even had begun to learn Trigenslang.

A weird part of Raven stayed closed off and paranoid, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Life was too peaceful. Too good to be true.

She looked down at the dog on her feet, snuffling at the folds of her empire waisted dress, a gift from Harper during her pregnancy. She learned down and patted it’s head with a soft prayer, but the animal jerked up to stand at attention.

A group of mounted grounders entered the settlement, their war paints similar to Roan’s. Ashen with black paint and red painted scars. Many of the Carpenters and Roan raised hammers and other tools in defensive positions, Jaha and Pike notably flanked Roan who stood protectively in front of Raven. The horses stopped thirty some yards away and yelled out to Roan in Trigenslang. She wished at that moment that she had paid more attention to her husband and learned it so she could follow the events that were to come.

In short sentences, they spoke before Roan waved his arm and barked at them. The riders turned and left while Roan dropped the hammer and whirled back to Raven. His long strides carried him to her in seconds before he got to the bench where he dropped to his knees before her and took her hands. “My mother requests my new wife and I meet her in Polis."

_Oh!_

She stared at him, unsure how his previous family fits in with his peoples traditions, but a part of her worried. Was the woman dying? Was this why she requested them? Before she could respond one of the mounted riders, the only one who stayed, moved closer to them. The messenger had been adorned by a black masked, his clothing covered every inch of his skin. The mask had glittering glass eyes and she could just make out gold symbols on the cheeks and forehead. What position of person needed to be so anonymous. And what type of person was Roan to receive such an envoi?

Even as she asked him these questions during their dinner, their workshops dark, Roan only gave her miserable looks and said, “I was banished, I thought I could make a new life for myself. My mother should not intrude on it.” Then he began packing his tools. When Jaha and Pike joined them for drinks before dinner, they all decided to leave the next day for Polis.

“If we leave at sun rise, we should get there by sundown, in the Rover.” Roan had commented, and Jaha insisted he could get the Rover for them. Raven watched till well into the evening as the men, including Kane, packed the rover full of equipment. Abby sat next to Raven, both on the bench, again, and Raven only half listened to Abby’s warnings for her leg and pregnancy. She did carefully hold the note the old doctor asked her to give to her daughter.

Raven carefully asked Jaha to accompany her to Polis, under the guise of setting up the radio towers early, as a small part of her doubted the man she had married. Wouldn’t he be happy to go home? Or was he really the political pariah Lincoln theorized he was?

None of these questions were answered as the masked man arrived at the gates bright and early the next day to accompany them. He sat in Rover, across from Raven and seemingly at home with the rocking metal technology. He faced Raven and, as far as she could tell, stared at her the entire time. He was a shadow in every sense of the word. Silent, encompassing and seemingly harmless, and entirely comfortable and flowing with every twist and bob of the rover. He did not speak save for Trigenslang.

When they arrived that night, the group was ushered to an ice nation tent, a rather large one with several warriors standing vigilant around it. However, Raven felt their eyes on her as she limped to the tent flaps, her skirts hiding the brace. Jaha had insisted that she wear her leather black smith’s apron that also had an empire waist and fell to her ankles as, “She should be in her armor.” He had said, and the man flanked her right shoulder, on the other side of the Masked envoi. Raven also appreciated that the apron hid her pregnancy better.

They were brought into a fire lit tent where a great chair sat center with an accompanying desk to it’s side. Raven noted the Guards on either side of the door and in the shadows as well before she looked to the dais. There were papers scattered here, but the sharp woman dwarfed by the chair didn’t even look up at the Sky people. Raven could only see her high cheekbones and white face make up. Her blonde hair had been pulled atop her head and kept there by a familiar head piece. Raven hoped she deduced wrong as pieces started to fall together.

Roan stepped in front of Raven, and spoke softly, only then did matching blue eyes shoot up from her work and onto her guests. Raven took in her glare at herself and the others, Pike moved in closer to her as the masked man rounded them and gracefully strode up the steps to the seated woman and kneeled where he bowed deeply. She could just barely hear him speak, but even if she did know Trigenslang, Raven would not have been able to make out his murmurings.

Behind the throne was a young woman, a girl really, with the exact same markings on her face as the masked man’s gold symbols. Her skin was dark, her hair darker, and her black eyes, softly focused on the man, were framed by pretty brows drawn into a scowl. She seemed more aware of the Masked man, than anyone else in the room.

The woman, her face more terrifying as her scowl deepened, only seemed to have eyes on Raven, but as the masked man spoke, her lips twitched up. “So, Sky girl,” Her voice was terribly deep, with a husky predatory rumble. “You are the one who burned the Heda’s warriors, and ripped open the mountain.”

She nodded, her chin set as she shook physically, her hands itched to rub her stomach, but she didn’t want attention brought to her child. One of them was taken by her husband and she held on for dear life. The blonde woman then turned her attention to Roan, his war paint set, and his face grim. He had spoken softly to Raven the night before with soft kiss filled promises that everything was going to be perfectly alright and they would return home very soon. Now, she could see that his sword was popped from it’s scabbard, ready to be drawn.

                “Nomon,” He rumbled to the woman and she rose quickly with a sickening smile.

“Roan has said,” Jaha breathed against Raven’s ear as he whispered. “Mother.” Raven shook, this terrifying woman, this apparent leader, was Roan’s mother? Only the eyes set them together, and fire burned in her throat. She was going to shock him with electrical wire. A small twisted part of her whispered, ‘no he likes that remember!’

From there, the two spoke quickly, and Jaha translated every bit. “Roan insists that his mother has broken a treaty.” “She says they must reunite. That she had big plans for him.” “He says you will not build bombs for the ice nations, but teach the children how to make engines and heat houses.” Raven rather liked the last one, however, she fought to keep her face blank as Jaha keyed her into everything.

Finally the woman held her hand up, quick as a whistle. Jaha pressed warmly against Raven’s back as he translated her finally order of the night. “She says, ‘we will dine tomorrow night, but I expect you,” Roan’s mother stared her son down with dark glittering blue eyes, “to accompany me to the council meetings tomorrow.” She then turned her head, her eyes never leaving her son, and the masked man leaned forward to catch her words. Jaha took a soft breath against her ear and continued to translate, “Conseiller” Roan’s mother called him, “you will meet me at dawn tomorrow. For tonight, your wife and you should entertain my son,” her eyes flitted to Raven, smirking and upturned in the way Roan’s always did, “And my daughter and friends.”

With that she left with a flourish, papers from the desk in hand and guards following her. All that were left was the young woman and the masked man on either side of a now empty throne.

The masked man waited until the Queen was gone, his face turned toward Raven and Jaha the whole time, before he suddenly jerked to the girl with the face scars. She seemed to have been prepared for him with her arms open, and her hands working at his mask. They had just fallen into the shadows at the edge of the tent when his mask fell off and Raven stared agape at the two Azgeda people kissing like they hadn’t seen each other in a long time.

“So,” She awkwardly turned from the two and settled her attention on her husband, “Your mother…”

“Is Queen of the Ice Nation.” Roan finished softly. Pike grunted loudly, his eyes on the two in the corner before he grumbled about ‘dumb kids’ then turned his eyes to the apparent Ice Prince.

“So, this wasn’t relevant to anyone because?” Raven turned to Roan and snagged her hands on her hips in a, ”Yeah!” fashion, except that she no long had hips since a baby took over her body. She shook carefully as she realized that she carried the heir to an empire.

“All of my mother’s children were banished from the Ice Nation, and all were discharged from the royal line. No matter who dies, I will never be on that throne.” He nodded to the large structure in the room…which had two people kissing behind it. “My mother killed the wrong person, we had the wrong war. And I am no longer a prince. I’m just,” He took Raven’s hands, “Roan, who married Raven, and is a Carpenter for Arcadia.”

Raven stared up at her husband, war paint and all as she asked, “And Jaha knowing grounder?”

Roan gave her a near goofy smile if he ever had one, “I taught him. I didn’t know it would come in handy with my mother.” His face returned to that glowering frown. “I don’t know what my mother wants and that worries me.”

The two in the shadows finally came out, the girl pink faced beneath her pale scars, and holding onto the, once masked, advisor.

Raven took a step away from the two with a soft, “What the Fuck.” As Jaha slipped around towards the pair. The advisor’s dark skinned face was marred by scars that matched his wife, but his was too healthy, too clean to be Azgeda. To be grounder at all. And Raven knew the face under all of that, from her life on the Ark.

They all watched silently as Thelonious reached out and touched his son’s shoulder, testing the reality of the situation, before dragging him in.  The older man, who fell from space all alone, crossed a mine filled desert (twice!), grew a beard, (“Too look cool.” He explained) and fought to finally accept that the very person before him was dead, had been proven entirely wrong.

Wells smiled wider and rested his chin on his father’s shoulder as a tear sliding down his dark face. “It’s good to see you too dad.”

**Preview for Next Chapter: Maybe Monday 4/17**

The Ice Queen in all her hated glory, stared down at the unflinching Commander and venomously strung out a growl of, “You are challenged to single combat. To the Death. I choose my son, Roan, as my champion.”

Raven gripped Roan’s arm tightly as a sick part of her twisted in her chest. A horrible thought slipped into her mind and burned there: “ _He’s going to die, just like Finn, and Sinclair, and Fox_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya think....  
> I do what I want! (Catch phrase!)


	6. All in the Family(ies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many Family ties.....
> 
> Because I do what I want!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I decided to double the chapter, because I needed the fluff after the week I just had.
> 
> Also all mistakes are mine.

 

Chapter 6

Raven leaned against her husband and curled against his body as his hands worked on her knee. They sat between Pike and the elder Jaha in a circle as the younger told his story.

The room had been abuzz with chatter as Wells was passed along to each of them for reintroductions, or first introductions in Roan’s case. When Wells had gotten to her, Raven tried to squish him in her arms.

On the Ark, Wells was one of the few people that made it a point to be kind to everyone. She remembered how he helped her slip into the sky box to visit Finn. She never thanked him for that.

Once Wells calmed the group down enough to get them all to a group of chairs and couches, Wells and his apparent wife prepared and served a heated drink for the group.  As Wells and his wife finally sat on a small couch, he carefully began to address each of his father’s barely contained questions.  “I was taken, well, when Charlotte attacked me, I fell over the cliff.” He gave a little smirk as his arm wrapped around the woman next to him, “There was water below, and Ontari was swimming there.” He then covered his mouth and whispered loudly, “In the nude.” Her cheeks bloomed red, although the rest of her face remained defiantly smooth. “She had been sent to spy on us, but she saved my life instead. Nursed me for a long time before she dragged me to the Ice Nation as a prize.” He puffed up his chest a little, “She didn’t realize she would fall madly in love with me along the way.” He deflated as his wife elbowed him with a sharp scold.

“I should have gagged you too.” She mumbled before she took a soft sip from her own cup. “Talked the whole way back.” Raven stared at the woman for a moment, smooth tan skin marred by purposeful scars that left her looking brutish. Long dark hair was pulled back into grounder braids, and her eyes were outlined by long lashes, burned smooth caramel.

                Wells looked to his father and stage whispered, “That’s just because I made a very convincing argument on why you should fall in love with me.” The Elder Jaha gave a laugh and reached out to Wells and took his hand. Raven then noticed, now that the gloves had been removed, that his index and middle finger were removed, yet he grasped his father’s hand title. From what she heard on the Ark, Wells mother died when he was still very young, and for a parent to step into both rolls, then lose that child, Raven could not, nor wanted to comprehend such a thing. She couldn’t imagine a life without Roan now, much less raising a child without him.

Ontari had noticed the same thing, her eyes on the Jaha’s links hands as she smiled, finally, and rested her chin on his shoulder. “I was trained under the Queen Nia’s supervision. I saw her cruelty, her passions. Her cunning.” He grimaced and shook his head. He wrapped an arm around Ontari’s lace covered shoulders and pulled her tighter. In Ontari’s lap was the mask Wells had worn earlier. “I accidentally learned Trigenslang from my love and listened to a murder plot. By revealing it to the Queen I gained her favor and got a night with a beautiful woman.”

“Well played,” Ontari added. Wells kissed his wife’s check, but she lifted her chin and mumbled.  “I still did not understand why he gave me poisonous night shade.” She crossed her arms and he made an aggerated noise.

“I didn’t know it was poisonous, I thought it was pretty and you would like it.” Raven let her lips quirk up at the bickering two and glanced at Thelonious. The older man was quiet, a small smile plastered on his face as he watched his long thought dead son and grounder daughter-in-law.

Ontari finally spoke, not looking from Wells, “He got lost in the castle and stumbled into yet another murder plot and again saved the queen. She took him as her personal spy separate from the spy master, but,” She leaned against Wells, “he would always add some political statement with each of his reports. She finally kept him by her side as her personal spy and advisor. However, now that he was so close to her, he needed a disguise.” Everyone’s eyes dropped to the mask. The gold marks matched his own scarification almost perfectly and thus mirrored that of his wife’s as well. It seemed oddly perfect for him. Like he found where he needed to be. He always found a place where he was needed.

Raven wrapped her fingers around Roan’s wrist and dragged his large hand up to her swell, wordlessly goading him to caress this part of her body. He pressed his lips against her ear and she could feel them upturned. He was in a playful mood, one that overshadowed his anxiety for the moment. And Raven hoped to cash in on it tonight, when it was just her and him and-

                Wells piped up then, drawing Raven back to the conversation with, “You tell it as if there were no fire breathing beasts, damsels, and whi-“ Ontari elbowed Wells, again, but her other hand came up and rubbed at the spot, soothing him back.

                “I saved you the first two times. And I am still training you. You are a lot more work than a child sometimes.” She tried to lean away from him, but he quickly kissed her before she could get to far away. She brushed under his chin and returned to her position against him. She looked at Raven for a moment, her eyes shining in mischief that Raven suspected she had been deprived of in the past. Raven’s heart ached for this girl, really a girl, who was trained to be a warrior in an unforgiving world and had to grow up fast or die. But a small spark in Raven burned in happiness as she had at least found a home in Wells. And knowing him, he would teach her, and possible children if they ever have any, kindness and mercy. And love.

                Raven was sure her musing were entirely unfiltered from her own child. _Oh god_ , she thought, _I am becoming that hormonal pregnant woman just like Octavia!_

Raven had been dragged from her bewilderment by Ontari’s eyes. The smooth caramel jumped up to something behind Raven and Ontari stood quickly as did Wells, their postures ridged. Raven turned her head to see the Queen, still in her armor and terrible war paint, standing at the tent flaps.

                “Reivon,” The Queen, Nia, rumbled. Raven felt Roan grab her hand and she gave his thick fingers a little squeeze for reassurance. She wished Rocko was here, to stand by her master’s side and protect the three of them. “It is tradition amongst my people,” The scowling woman began, “that the brides to be entering a family must spend the night with the Matriarch on the eve of their wedding.” She held her hand out, “I was denied such a right with all of my children. It would mean a great deal to me,” She let her lip tremble on the precipice of a grimace, “And your friends, if I was allowed to do that with you tonight.” She held out her hand in offer, in order, for Raven to come with her.

                Raven’s heart beat heavily at the idea of her friends being hurt if she denied the Queen her want. A part of her whispered about how valuable she is to the Queen. She wouldn’t be hurt, would she?

                Raven felt like her legs were swollen and heavy. She didn’t want to move, Roan’s hand weighed down in her lap, to keep her there. Then Raven saw the guards’ movements behind the queen, would they take her by force if she denied them. She shifted Roan’s hand off her lap. “Now hang on,” She snapped when he moved to pull her against him again. “She wants me,” Raven whispered, “To be her weapon’s crafter. She won’t hurt us.” For a moment, Roan’s face set in hard battle ready slate, but his eyes read in all colors of agony as he kissed her quickly. His soft beard rubbed against her face, and under her lips, he whispered a ‘be careful’ and slipped a small knife into the sleeve of her clothes.

                Once free of her husband, Raven crossed the space between the two Azgeda royals and took her mother-in-law’s thin hand. Nia’s fingers were bony and hard and grasped her too tight, like an owl clutching it’s prey so that it would not escape. Raven felt like she was being dragged out of the tent and down the dirt alley to another large tent flanked by several guards. When they stepped in, Raven was greeted by a stately bed and furs in every space. However, Raven didn’t miss a weaponry rack at the side, shining with wicked blades. Opposite this rack was a large tub steaming with heated water.

                The Ice Queen led her to the bed, sitting her down then sunk to her knees before Raven. Her fingers worked on Raven shoes to drag them off quickly. “I had my girls prepare a bath for you,” She dropped her eyes nearly closed as she stared at Raven’s swelling stomach, “And my grandchild.”

                Raven covered her stomach quickly with her hands. The soft leather of her smith’s apron caressed her fingers as she rubbed over her child. Another hand joined her own, the sharp bony claws of the Queen as she also touched the area. “Good sized too. I expect a strong heir.”

                “Roan said he has no claim to the throne.”

                “I can name other heirs outside my children.” She smiled and turned those cold blue eyes up to Raven again, this time accompanied by a disconnected smile, so out of place that Raven’s nearly jumped, “Like my grandchild.” Raven stared at the face of this blonde woman. There was something else going on in her mind, she could see the cogs spinning in her eyes. A commotion outside pulled the Queen to her feet before the tent flaps parted and Ontari stepped in.

But this wasn’t Ontari. This girl hair free of braids, just past her shoulders, curled and unruly, almost like a child. She wore a grey jacket that she shucked off to reveal a dirty white lace shirt with tears, and a black set of pants and boots. She was also void of any facial scars. As the two Azgeda exchanged a quick conversation, the Queen gestured towards Raven and the girl bowed deeply, then approached her. The girl nearly flung herself at Raven, and wrapped her arms around her, the action delicate like a wild hug. Raven gently rested the open pals of her hands on the Ontari doppelgangers shoulders before the girl pulled away and took the apron with her.

                “This is Ottawa,” The Queen grinned at Raven as she moved to the other side of the bed and laid out on her side to watch Raven be undressed by the servant. “She will be your personal maid for the rest of you stay with me or when you come to Uebec, our Capitol.” Raven felt the little nimble fingers slip her dress off one shoulder, and she felt bumps tighten up over her skin as the Queen watched on.

_Will she going to check my teeth too?_

                Raven didn’t know what to say as her dress puddled at her feet. Her brace was now on full display, resting over her the pair of leggings. The girl knelt on the floor to stare at the contraption, but only for a second before her fingers slid all over it. Raven was about to tell her off, nicely of course, when the bindings came free. Even Roan hadn’t figured out her brace so quickly. Raven blurted out an unfiltered comment of, “She looks like Ontari.” The girl looked up for a moment, dark eyes burning.

                “Ma Soeur.” She whispered. When Raven looked to Nia, the woman was scowling.

                “She,” was spit, “Doesn’t speak gonaslang, and she had been regulated to old French since she is of the lowest caste.” Nia took a breath, collected herself. “You should know since you shall be Heir Nomon,” The title sent shivers down Raven’s spine, “the lowest caste of Azgeda must speak the old language, it marks them as impure and incapable of understanding complex things. She is stupid and useless as far as we see it.”

                “She,” Raven cut in as the girl gently removed her brace then everything under, “would be a good engineer. Her fingers are small and agile.” Raven allowed the girl to strip her naked, l _et Nia look at a real Skiakru woman_ , and allowed Ottawa to help Raven to the tub and into it.

                It was fantastic to be enveloped in warm water like this. Roan had a little tub for them in Arkadia. However, she was never able to immerse her shoulders and knees at the same time as she did here. One of Ottawa’s hands dropped to her knee, the bad one, and messaged in the same way Roan did.

“Comment avez-vous blessé votre genou?”

“Ne posez pas de telles questions stupides.” Nia bit back at the girl. Then to Raven she said, “I will send for teachers to teach you French and Trigenslang. After all, you will need to know it to at least speak with Ottawa. Or should I get another maid.”

“No, I like her hands. Leave her to me.” Raven would just build a translator or go get Harper.

Raven knew that Harper could speak French because she had caught the woman seducing Monty with it on more than one occasion and admitted that she loved speaking it as much as Monty loved hearing it. _God they fed each others weird sides so perfectly._

“Well,” Nia sat up and rose, “I need to get ready for bed myself, I will be back soon. Please, if there is anything you need, don’t hesitate to call for the guards.” And with that, the woman glided out of the tent, surely to return, but thankfully leaving Raven and her maid in peace.

“Reivon,” Ottawa whispered, “do you really think I could be an engineer?” Raven smiled and leaned forward.

“Yes, so how much English do you know?”

“All of it. And trigenslang. My sister, Ontari, is Nia’s personal guard. She shared everything with me. Even her blood.” Ottawa returned her hands to Raven’s knee for a few minutes they began working into her long hair after she dunked Raven into the Tub.

Raven leaned against the tub, her scalp being messaged as she softly spoke with Ottawa, then suddenly the fingers froze with a, “Reivon, what is an engineer?” Raven took a single deep breath before launching into an explanation. They spoke of space, and all it’s problems she helped solve as her skin was toweled off. Raven was set on a chair and smothered with lotions all over her body and three different oils for her stomach by Ottawa’s small hands. Then, a soft material was pulled over her head, a night gown of sorts much warmer and softer than she had every worn. Ottawa took vigil behind Raven with a brush and gently began working on the long, thick, strands.

She took a deep breath before she could continue only to be cut short with Nia’s return. Her hair also wet, but brushed and she was in a deep maroon robe that covered every inch of her, save for her cleaned face and hands. Another maid followed the Queen and set two cups, two saucers, and a tea pot on a small table next to the bed.

“Ahh, Reivon,” The Queen rumbled, her eyes were not any softer without face paint, and her smile still sickened Raven. “I had tea prepared for us, it is part of the ritual and is very good for development,” She dropped her eyes to Raven’s stomach as she poured out the tea after she arranged the cups and saucers. As soon as Ottawa was done, the girl helped move Raven to the bed and settle her there. It was to Raven’s dismay that the girl slipped out of the tent and left the Queen with Raven.

She didn’t want to pick up the tea offered by Nia, but smiled and took it. Raven had watched it be poured from the same pot as the Queen’s own mug, and older woman had been sipping on her tea steadily since she poured it.

What could go wrong?

_Everything you dumbass!_

Raven took only two gulps then set the tea down at the bitterness of it. There was a conflicting sweetness as an after taste, but the bite was too harsh for Raven. A sudden wave of tiredness blanketed the mechanic as she watched Nia set her own cup down and blow out the candles. Raven could feel the older woman curl around Raven and place a hand on her little bump and no matter how hard Raven tried, she couldn’t move away as the darkness brought an encroaching sinking feeling.

She couldn’t stay awake.

.

.

.

_It’s too bright. It shouldn’t be this bright._ Raven kept thinking this as Roan’s face floated in front of her. He didn’t look happy.

“Is there a reason my wife has bene drugged.” He said wit ha dangerous growl, just wanting to start a fight. Raven liked to categorize this voice as his sexy voice. She turned her head with a moan and let her aching muscles stretch as much as her broken body could go. What happened?

Ottawa slipped by Roan and peeled back the blankets over Raven. Raven heard the mother and son arguing in Trigenslang, which Raven was all to happy to stay out of, as the maid sat her up, brace in one hand.

“I will dress you now.” Raven just nodded, head foggy and still tired and amicable to leave the girl to her work. Roan never left which was a great deal of comfort to Raven as she would glance to him every once in a while. When the Queen Finally barked an order which shut up Roan, she left the tent. Raven watched as all the fight slid out of Roan’s body, he looked tired.

Raven felt her heart ache for her husband. Politics is not an easy thing. While she stayed out of that world on the Ark, Roan navigated it carefully and with a force unlike any she had ever seen, but she could tell he wasn’t happy about it. She wanted to go back to Arkadia and be Raven the mechanic with her husband Roan the carpenter.

“She wants us to accompany her to the Council Meeting today.” As he turned to his wife, he pulled his shirt off, “I told her that you have no stake in our politics and would not allow you to go.”

“I could have told her that.” She told him, but his lips quirked up and his eyes smirked at her.

“I have no doubt, but I don’t think, ‘Go float yourself’ would have been appropriate.”

She made a noise with an eye roll, “Oh, still would have the same solution. Are we going to have sex.” She said as she focused on him when he dropped his pants.

She watched her husbands whole body respond to her, his posture shufted towards her, and he purred with a maniacal grin. “We should. You’re naked,” His eyes looked up and down her body, perched on the edge of the bed as her maid laid out under clothes for her. “I’m naked.”

“Only if you talk grounder to me.” She felt like she finally had control of her body, the drugs seeming to have worn off entirely.

A squeak reminded the couple that a maid still laid out clothes for her mistress, and she was awfully red faced now. Roan made his way to the tub which steamed with freshly heated water and climbed in, settling back with his arms resting on the sides.

“My god you look sexy like that.” She muttered and he winked before Ottawa cleared her throat and began helping Raven into leggings and her brace. She had a thin white gown pulled on, when a splash revealed Roan in all his dripping glory as he stepped out of the tub. He moved slowly so she could ogle him.

“You’re doing that on purpose.” He smirked at her when she added, “You had better come over here next.” He did as she asked, not bothering to cover up or towel off, only to startle Ottawa who threw a towel at him.

Raven let a laugh bubble through her chest at the sight of her maid with her hands over her eyes as she turned around. Roan’s face was stricken in the same joy as he struggled to contain himself and contended with kissing Raven instead. His wet beard pressed water against her face and little droplets slid down to her chest, then between her breasts. His hands cupped the back of her head, rubbing little circles here.

Her heart thundered as he moved one hand lower and brushed over the white strap on her shoulder.

“If you take that off,” She smiled at him, her hands, now light as a feather and entirely under her control, raised to his slick chest, “you had better deliver!” The tent flaps cracked at the were parted.

“Roan!” Nia had returned and her gaze burned when she ground out, “Heda is waiting for us.”

Raven wanted to tell the woman off so she could have her fun, but instead she took a deep breath and said, “I’ll help you dress.” And Raven did help him with his belt, with plenty of small licks to his abdomen and a few nips at his little pink nipples. By the time she was at his neck, his lips were upturned in amusement, but she could feel the muscles in his jaw working. She knew that he didn’t grind his teeth when sexually frustrated. Lord knows she did that to him on many occasions. No, she suspected it had to do with his mother and her apparent plans for today.

Only Wells and Roan would be accompanying her to meeting today, Ontari and Ottawa would contend with “entertaining Reivon.” As the Queen manically put it.

Once Roan had left, with a forlorn look at his wife, Raven let Ottawa slide a heavier red coat on her. It buttoned under her breasts at the front and laid all the way to her feet and covered her chilled arms perfectly, there was black fur as the collar and caressed her neck.

Next the girl painted her face. Ashen paint had been evenly spread over her skin before a contrasting red was applied to her temples, “to mimic your houman’s marks.” And on her lips.  

Raven let her hair be pulled back in a braided pony tail before a small headpiece, the only word she could give it, of bones was placed atop her head. She was shown a mirror and let her lip curl up at the image. She was the unrecognizable visage of an Azgeda Princess.

But she just wanted to be Raven, the mechanic again.

Around midday, the tent flaps shimmied then parted and Jaha and Pike as well as Ontari stepped in. All three had utterly shocked faces. “The Queen has requested you.” Ontari held out an arm for her twin sister to fold into. The two made quiet a pair as dissimilar as they were alike. Raven straightened her back and followed the sisters out into the burning sunshine flanked by her friends, and walked all the way to the massive Tower of Polis.

When she entered the dark tower, it took her eyes a few minutes to adjust. She didn’t take time to memorize her surroundings as her hip began to hurt with the quickness of her step. Her chest had felt empty since Ontari summoned her as now she just wanted to find Roan and make sure he was alright. She was pressed into an elevator, “The moving box,” as Ontari had called it, then shown into a great round room. Raven noted the thrones that lined the circular room, but her eyes were drawn to the center. There, standing toe to toe with Nia, was Commander Lexa herself.

What also caught Raven off guard was how Bellamy and Clarke flanked the Commander’s chair, much in the same way Wells and Ontair had with Nia. There was no spot claimed for the Skiakru ambassador. However, an question Raven may have had were wiped away when she spotted Roan, his body turned towards her. Raven could see his posture ready for a fight. What the hell had she stepped into?

She rounded the room, hugged the wall to step behind everyone and stopped against his side, taking his hand and trying to look at his eyes, but he was focused on the events unfolding. A loud growl brought Raven’s attention back to Nia and the brown haired Heda.

The Ice Queen in all her hated glory, stared down at the unflinching Commander and venomously strung out a growl of, “You are challenged to single combat. To the Death. I choose my son, Roan, as my champion.”

Raven gripped Roan’s arm tightly as a sick part of her twisted in her chest. A horrible thought slipped into her mind and burned there: “ _He’s going to die, just like Finn, and Sinclair, and Fox_.”

 

**Two Previews for Next Chapter: Maybe Wednesday 5/3 (I’ll be out of town for the next two weeks taking care of bidness.)**

**Preview 1:**

Raven stood up with her hands braced heavily on the arms of her council chair, her leg wracked with pain. “You can’t,” She mumbled, her throat thick as she tried to keep from crying out. “You can’t kill her, because she is a night blood. She is your heir.” Everyone in the room was well aware that there were no night bloods to speak of since the conclave over a year ago.

Lexa took a step back, staring at the subdued girl at the steps of her throne. She ripped her knife from the scabbard at her waist and started towards the girl. Wells made an inhuman noise behind his mask as he shifted. The guard holding him was thrown over his shoulder, and another two tackled him before he could so much as step towards his wife. One retched Wells’ head back and held a knife there only for Ontari to cry, her once prone body now wiggled against the three guards who held her as she stared at Wells.

Lexa’s knife slid against the back of Ontari’s hand, trailing black liquid as it went. Raven watched Lexa tightened the grip on her knife and say, “Then there is only one thing to do.”

 

**Preview 2:**

Rave needed to talk to the Commander, and Clarke, before the Ritual Feast tonight. She had been told by Bellamy which rooms they were in, and Bellamy had already told her that she was welcome and the guards would let her pass at all times.

As Raven nodded to a guard, vigil at the doors and scowling at her, she pushed open the door.

Only to be immediately met by the sight of skin. Too much skin.

“I mean seriously!,” She snapped her hand over her eyes, her crippled leg couldn’t turn her away fast enough even if she tried. "Both of them?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, should I do a Wells/Ontari Spin off?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue. It's a little thought I have had for a time. I'd love to hear feedback that is constructive as well. 
> 
> Also: those abs though.


End file.
